The present invention relates generally to row crop cultivators and more specifically to a shield or fender assembly used with the cultivator to protect plants by controlling soil flow from the cultivator sweeps.
Cultivator shields are used to protect young plants from injury by dirt or clods thrown by the sweeps during cultivation. Either rotary- or fixed-type shields are typically connected to a fore-and-aft extending linkage or drawbar, and the forward end of the drawbar is pivotally connected to the main transverse toolbar or frame of the implement so the shields can rock vertically. Often, a chain or other stop structure is provided so that the shield can be raised to permit some dirt to flow around the base of the plants.
When taller or more mature plants are cultivated, it may be desirable to completely remove the shields from the row-receiving area of the cultivator. Heretofore, a substantial portion of the shield assembly usually had to be removed from the cultivator so that the row-receiving area could be sufficiently clear to avoid injuring tall plants. Such removal is time-consuming and inconvenient. Alternatively, the pivot point could be moved up by providing a special bracket with a vertically offset pivot point, but such an arrangement is generally bulky and requires a long drawbar. In some instances, where relatively tall plants are being cultivated, the vertically raised pivot point still does not permit the shields to be moved to a location where plant contact and possible injury is entirely eliminated. With most prior art arrangements, there will be some interference in tall crops unless all or a major portion of the shield assembly is physically removed from the implement.